


【白牛】Good School Girl【女裝攻】

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: Shirabu kenjirou dressed in girl and sex with Ushijima san.Angsty.Some explanation at end note (in Chinese)↓Nobody work with me so i draw it by myself((((Warning: creepy (well my english is too poor to explain)https://imgur.com/LjDvBtz





	【白牛】Good School Girl【女裝攻】

**Author's Note:**

> 標題梗自Good School Girl/みきとP   
> 共約七千字，我超棒（  
> 女裝攻梗來自異性戀潔癖（薔薇百合通通不吃，唯吃官方BG CP）親戚之：「白布女裝的話，我可以接受他跟任何一個男性角色配對。」  
> 靈感其之二是最近看的姊弟謎片，可愛的正太弟弟穿姐姐的國中水手服各種趴趴趴
> 
> 看到書包上白布的軟膠，忍不住感到抱歉（乾）  
> BTW白布假髮是很普通的hime cut黑髮（狂賭之淵的賈霸每優美口那種）

為了能站在牛島的身後，捨棄自己的意識。  
為了能站在牛島的身旁，捨棄的是？

賢二郎抹平唇上帶有櫻桃香氣的淺色唇蜜，仔細地讓每一縷假髮把自己修整成理想的模樣。終於打理好儀容的他，沒有過多的表情。有幾個經過的嬌小可愛的女孩子嘻笑著朝他瞅了兩眼，細嫩的耳語雖然聽不清，但興奮飄逸的語氣大略可以猜出是羨慕的驚嘆聲。  
夏季的燥熱，裙底的毫無遮掩的透涼感，還有平日總是裸露的纖白後頸被人工的塑料毛髮覆蓋的悶熱感，賢二郎刻意收緊了肩頭，像是洗髮廣告裡動人的女星一般優雅地梳過長髮，如同奔流的瀑布拌著空氣流動沖刷著頸後、帶走稍許黏膩，然後背後又發出了肯定的讚嘆聲。

「真是女為悅己者容呢。」賢二郎看鏡子裡裝模作樣的自己不禁自嘲，嘴角的線條平靜如水，眼波倒閃現一道利光。

為了讓敬愛的人擁有自己，成為真正的佔有者。

白布賢二郎踏出女廁，一絲不苟的躬起腳，微跨著內八字，只要視線聚集的地方，就是展現勝者的伸展台。

>>>>

「牛島！外面有學妹找你！」  
「天啊！排球部王牌真受歡迎啊！」  
「若利，我們學校有這號人嗎？」山形朝門口撇了眼，臉頰也不禁燙了起來，悄聲向牛島搭話。  
「嗯，有喔。」牛島已經收拾好自己的東西，站了起來。  
「難得周五沒有練習，就去跟美女約會啊！」山形拍了下牛島的背、笑了起來「祝你們玩得愉快！」牛島點了點頭，告別後就根門口的長髮女子搭話。雖然牛島身材高大，但對比之下，那女孩的身高也有勾到若立的耳根，山形不禁喃喃自語「......跟我差不多高啊。」

「久等了。」牛島點了點頭，也沒有特別的反應。  
「牛島學長，不會的。」白布露出了一絲慌張，暗罵自己的自亂陣腳，眼精迅速的撇向旁邊、又轉回迎向牛島的視線。  
「那走吧，白布。」

白布特意選擇不會經過二班的路線，但牛島並沒有提出質疑，只是維持著穩定的低速步伐，讓白布能夠輕鬆的跟上。在嚴謹古老的私立學校中，即使並不禁止自由戀愛，當異性走在一起的時候，仍然容易惹來不少眼球；尤其牛島出色的身材與知名度，只要是並行的人都會成為話題焦點。

「欸欸妳看，我們學校排球隊長旁邊那個女生，身材真好！」  
「嗚哇！腿好長！皮膚也好白！」  
「那樣至少也有一百七吧？根本模特兒身材啊！」  
「我們學校有這個人嗎？」  
「喂喂喂，別盯著看，好像被聽到了！」

賢二郎並沒有回頭，只是要是說自己心裡不激動的話，絕對是騙人的，但並不是因為那些女孩對他投以的羨煞眼光。想到往常以社團後輩的身分的話，連踩上前輩的影子都是十分僭越的行為；成為少女的自己，即使行為變得綁手綁腳，牛島左手邊的位子卻能夠輕鬆佔有。當然，這並不是她穿上裙裝的唯一理由。

「牛島學長，抱歉啊，是我比較引人注目呢。」白布微笑著，語氣倒是一絲歉意都沒有。  
「嗯，沒問題。」  
>>>

兩人並列的身影毫無破暫地穿過諾大的校門口，朝向市區的車站前行。白布踩著已經是加大尺號的女式皮鞋，還是有點不合腳。不過那樣的彆扭讓自己看起來更像普通的女孩子，就跟校園中每每瞥見與牛島告白的彆扭少女一樣。  
那樣的場景總是令他煩躁，即使不記得每個女孩子的長相，或攢著衣角、或玩弄手指，有的甚至還發出幾乎快哭出來的聲音，讓他泛胃到想忘記都難。而牛島總是認真又略微困惑的拿著過度裝飾的紙張，靜靜地聽完女孩子的告白。  
「原來如此，謝謝你。」牛島的一如既往的天然，但對告白的人來說，這等同於宣判死刑的絕望語句總讓少女多愁善感的甜膩愛意崩潰。不過少女們大概也萬萬想不到，接下來拒絕的理由竟是讓人更加不堪。

「可是我並不認識你啊。」

然後失戀的女孩們只能錯愕地接受殘酷的事實，至於這些受害者們則變成牛島若利公開的秘密與大家茶餘飯後的話題。  
「噢，是嗎，那些女孩子還真可憐啊。」白布總是冷冷地回應，其他人聽到白布冷漠的回答，也不會自討沒趣的追問下去。  
沒有人會知道，眼裡只有牛島學長的白布，早就刻意或是不經意目擊過無數次的告白場面。從能夠清楚看見牛島學長平靜無感的標緻五官的幽微角度，強忍對女孩子鼓起告白的勇氣妒忌不已、幾近要活活絞碎自己心臟的痛楚，惡劣地期待著女孩被牛島拒絕時的崩潰神情。當看到那女孩們纖弱背影是如何顫抖的同時，內心瞬間被湧出的卑劣喜悅充滿。最後在女孩被孤單拋下或是頹然離去時．白布就會毫不掩飾地露出乾癟的笑容與黑洞般的眼神，像驕傲的兔子一樣恣意抨擊著跑不贏的烏龜。

「活該。」

>>>

雖說往車站的方向是多數學生的必經之路，遠離校園一段距離的地方，學生濃度仍與方才相較起來少了許多。兩人在交通號誌前停了下來，混入其他非學生的稀疏人群中。

「白布，我可以問一個問題嗎？」將注意力完全放在牛島每個都讓自己心跳加速的細節與自己的舉止的白布，冷不防愣了一下，然後做出平常罕見的微笑。「怎麼了嗎？牛島學長。」  
「為什麼要穿女裝呢？」牛島認真地直視白布的雙眼，單純直率的深邃瞳孔沒有一絲作做，微蹙的帥氣眉毛毫不掩飾地展現自己的困惑。白布的笑意更深了，像是早就知道牛島會問這個問題一樣。  
「因為想要走在牛島學長的左邊啊。」白布笑到瞇起的眼睛，讓人看不透本意，這點讓牛島也很困惑，但他沒有繼續追問。  
「啊，是嗎。」牛島眨了眨眼，思索了會說道「確實是呢。」  
「牛島學長真是『紳士』呢。」白布忍不住低聲嘟噥，但並不介意牛島學長聽到。  
「謝謝稱讚。」牛島略點了點頭，然而賢二郎卻有些失禮的笑了出來。  
「抱歉，我的意思是，牛島學長不用那麼紳士也可以的。」  
「什麼意思？」牛島又露出困惑的表情，在白布的眼裡看來是珍貴又可愛。  
「任何想對女孩子做的事情都可以做喔，我不會介意的。」  
「但我沒有想要對女孩子做什麼事情啊？」牛島只差沒歪起頭來「我為什麼要對白布做那種事情呢？」  
「啊，對不起，說的也是呢。」白布撐著笑容，語氣似乎有點失落，嘆了口氣「嘛，話說回來，牛島學長確實也對女孩子沒什麼興趣呢。」  
「抱歉。」  
「不不，真是不好意思，牛島學長沒有必要道歉的！」聽到前輩突然道歉，白布有點慌張地趕緊澄清「牛島學長並沒有錯！」  
「那就好。如果我說了什麼冒犯的話，說出來也沒關係的。」  
「我從沒有被牛島學長冒犯過，這點無需多心。」白布的視線從牛島身上移開，似是望向遠方「倒是牛島學長太溫柔這點倒是讓我很困擾呢。」  
「抱歉，白布。」  
「不，我不討厭牛島學長這樣的地方，所以也請你不要在意。」  
「嗯。」兩人陷入了漫長的沉默，這才發現剛才已經錯過了一個號誌燈，停滯的兩人卻並不尷尬，像是有默契地等待著互相道別的時機。接下來，只有有時道路比較狹窄或是距離沒有抓好的時候，會輕微碰觸到彼此裸露的手臂以外，毫無多餘的肢體接觸。

「吶，牛島學長。」在距離車站約一個巷子之遠的某個大樓前，白布刻意地停下了腳步。  
「怎麼了，白布？」牛島轉過身來，沉穩的低音不疑有他，就像早就知道白布在道別之前必定會開口一樣，因為白布絕不會毫無理由地邀請自己一起走路回家。若是沒說清楚理由，那就是有什麼一定要兩人當面說明白的事情。

「我想找個能換衣服的地方。」白布面無表情的說道「總不能讓我鄰居或父母看我穿著女裝回家。」

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞  
(結果開始google起仙台的LOVE HOTEL長什麼樣子)  
並不是沒有注意到建築的外觀或內部，但普通到連一點多於色彩都沒有、辦公大樓似的走廊與有點時代感的電梯，直覺告訴牛島這並不是什麼高中生會想去、或是該去的地方。白布很小心地讓牛島走在自己左手邊或前方，後者也很有默契地配合。轉晃間白布就操作完了櫃檯處的電腦，牛島這才意識到這應該是個旅館。更詭異的是，連一個人影都沒看見。

「牛島學長，我換個衣服，請稍微閉上眼。」白布一進房把書包放置在矮桌上，順勢坐在床邊小歇的牛島點了點頭就閉上眼。  
在閉眼的同時，牛島回想起白布今日所做的一切，他思索了許多可能性，但在搞清楚動機之前，這只能說通通是自己的臆測。更重要的是，他沒有任何理由去質疑自己的後輩。並不是毫無保留的信任任何人，又或是說不夾雜感情的信用關係。只是對他來說，人際之間做到這點已經足夠。  
混雜櫻桃香氣的潮濕氣息瞬間喚醒牛島，他睜開眼卻只能看著一切發生，白布的領結已經不見蹤影，半裸上身的少年毫無保留地用盡全身的力氣去吸吮自己的呼吸。牛島雖然知道白布並不是什麼力氣型的選手，但自己卻在被鎖吻的同時順勢倒在柔軟的床鋪之間。直到白布終於肯將身體的重量從牛島身上移除，牛島才得以喘口氣。  
「白布，這是做什麼？」牛島的聲音一如既往的低沉，但疑惑與驚嚇讓聲音聽起來不如往常沉穩。當他想看清白布的表情時，有些突兀又不失可愛的女用胸罩硬是搶奪自己視線，即使是稍嫌貧瘠的薄胸，一被如此包覆，了無生氣的胸口也增添了一絲神秘。  
「吶，牛島學長。」白布順了順烏黑的秀麗長髮，失焦的瞳孔似乎是看著牛島眼裡更深處的地方「我從很久以前，自慰時就只想著牛島學長了。」  
「想射的時候，總是幻想牛島學長的樣子，結果平時也就變的不知不覺也只看著牛島學長一個人。」  
「也就是說，牛島學長是我的性幻想對象。」白布已經從對方的胸前滑到跨間，而牛島胸前的扣子早被一一解開，露出裡面單薄的白色背心，甚至連皮帶跟拉鍊都大方地敞開。

「所以你穿女裝是為了滿足你的性慾嗎？」  
「就是這樣的喔，牛島學長。」白布的嘴角勾勒出好看的淺笑，下垂的睫毛迷戀地隨著手指探入白色的背心，撫摸整齊深邃的男性線條。  
優雅跪姿的美麗身軀乍看之下簡直如同色情影片裡的纖瘦女子，連愛撫男性的方式都如出一轍－－雖然牛島老是搞不懂為何眾多男性總是追求色情片中玩具般的女性軀體，以及激烈到只能用恐怖驚悚來形容的罐頭劇情－－色情片的畫面與現實混雜起來，眼前的後輩已經將口湊近股間鼓脹的凸出，然而皮膚確實的感受到經過長期磨練排球的粗糙指腹與突出的指結是如何處碰自己，所有跡象都印證著白布賢二郎的存在，無可否認。

「這就是我想做的事情。」白布顫抖的聲音分不出是懇求抑或命令「就讓我任性這一次吧。」

被禁錮在底庫許久的分身暴露在冷氣房當中，連底下的囊袋都被刨了出來，沾染薄汗的毛叢和已經準備挺起肉莖迸出，腫脹根部散發男性的野性氣味。可以感覺到的底部傳來觸感分明的手感，平常只有自己能夠觸碰的地方變成他人的玩物，說不上是舒服還是詭異的感覺。本能的腫脹讓牛島的腦子已經糊成一團，想要說出的文句堵在口裡成了悶響，聽起來到像是對白布的邀請。  
「覺得舒服真是太好了呢。」話音未落，白布的臉已經蹭上了肉莖，像是舔著珍貴的美食般用舌頭勾勒起柱體的形狀，吸吮產生的色情聲響令牛島感到更加難堪。不知道是同為男性，還是白布的技巧本來就十分精湛，受到殷勤愛撫的每一寸肌膚都像著火般滾燙，甚至能夠清晰的感受到中身似是有著滾燙融漿、隨時準備爆發。要不就是用水澆熄，要不就泉湧而出。  
可惜牛島猜錯了，白布直接把牛島的全部貪婪吞進嘴裡、長驅直入，而無法完整容納的異常尺寸則被對方掌握。火山的頂端被濕潤的液體所浸潤，反倒成了火上加油。

「白布，已經夠了。」牛島不知道自己還能剩下多少理智，至少理性還存在的時候，就不應該讓進一步的交合繼續下去。  
「怎麼了，我做的不好嗎？」白布悻悻然的吐出對方，失望的神情簡直像是挨罵的小動物，令人不禁憐憫。  
「我不想讓你弄髒。」

白布低下了頭，正當牛島懷疑起自己說錯什麼時，白布笑了，那雙眼已經不是失焦了，而是深淵。

「弄髒牛島學長的人才是我啊。」白布有些喘不過氣的白嫩臉頰透著潮紅，手指玩弄著因沾染口水而泛著銀光的分身「不是嗎？」  
「萬一弄不好的話，會吃下去的吧？」  
「誠如我願啊。」牛島還沒抗議，白布又逕自吞下了頂部，襲來的快感讓牛島搖搖欲墜，想要扶住什麼的手，抓住的卻是白布的後腦杓，開始有些粗魯地陣陣按壓。原本主動吞吐牛島的白布變成被抽插的對象，喉嚨深處被粗魯地貫穿，反胃的感覺逼出了生理性的淚水。連前輩的下盤都開始忽遠忽近，白布的鼻子都快要撞牛島蓬鬆的陰毛。就在快要吐出來的一瞬間，腥味直接充滿了喉嚨，有些液體甚至直衝鼻子，強烈的氣味跟噁心感簡直要把腦漿融化。

「......抱歉，白布。」釋放慾望後回神過來的牛島這才發現自己已經為了自己的性慾，沒有即時阻止自己逾越的行為。白布嘔了幾下，混雜下流氣味的液體有些汙染了地面，然而他只是擦了擦從鼻子流出的白濁汁液，再子細地吸吮手指上沾染的體液。  
「牛島學長的話，沒有關係的。」白布相較之下精細的手臂環上了前輩的脖子，在耳畔輕聲說道「不如說，第一次吃到真的牛島學長呢。果然比起我的味道濃郁多了。」  
牛島過熱的腦袋起初還沒聽懂什麼意思，但一聽到如此直白的敘述，整個臉不禁紅了起來。  
「這次換我進去了。」白布微側著頭淺笑「接下來我會很溫柔的。」  
牛島的視線落在白布腰上的格紋裙，已經被不該有的東西撐出異常的皺褶，牛島這才發現對方不僅底下沒有任何遮掩，還勃起了。  
「牛島學長。」白布咬耳朵的方式簡直讓人全身酥麻，被推倒在床上的牛島無法掙脫，這下全身的衣物都已經剝得一乾二淨了，一隻腳還被高高的抬起。白布用手指沾了沾足夠的口水，然後按壓起對方的後面。  
完全不明所以的牛島在想提出疑問的同時，雙唇已經被白布所堵死，人工的櫻桃果香混雜自己欲望的難堪氣味在交疊的舌間快速交換。上半忙得不可開交的同時，下方又被陌生的異物感逐漸填滿，一想到平常替自己托球的指尖這樣探入了自己的內部，羞恥感讓牛島快容不下自己，任憑對方擺佈。  
「牛島學長，我要進去囉。」白布終於把自己的舌頭抽離對方的口中，還能隱約看見透明的唾液牽出細不可見的蛛絲。牛島可以感覺到被仔細調教過的後穴仍然喘個不停，緊緊地吸著對方濕潤的頂端。  
白布不算驚人的普通尺寸試圖突破入口的障礙，即使如此，被挺入的滋味不甚好受。逐漸填滿的同時也刮擦著內部的皺襞，節節刺入身體。  
「真棒啊，牛島學長，已經全部進去了。」汗珠從白布單薄的身體滑落，有些滲入了胸罩。擠壓堆疊的裙襬恰到好處地掩蓋接合的地方。白布推開了對方的大腿，試圖拔出一些，再深深地鑲入。規律的往復運動化成兩人陣陣的喘息。牛島從未被探索的內部感受規律的頂撞，每摩擦一次，脊椎就被電流所刺激一次。越是如此，就越止不住呻吟出聲。  
白布更進一步地將牛島翻過身來，也許是姿勢的關係，進出變得更加容易、越發用力，涵在口裡的斷續喉音變成斷裂的喊叫，伴隨兩人撞擊的囊帶發出規律的清脆啪啪響聲。疼痛與快感不斷抽乾牛島雙腿的力氣，一陣腿軟、差點跌在床上。緊夾著的肉莖又精神了起來，鈴口滲著些微的水光。白布的動作稍緩了起來，這牛島才稍微能喘口氣。只見白布夾緊肩膀，即使沒有乳房，擠壓隆起的罩杯，像極了色情雜誌的封面，他的指間又不安分的扶起牛島充血的分身「吶，牛島學長，我們一起去吧。」  
牛島的單腳給白布掛在肩上，一手緊抱著堅實的大腿，一手快促地擄著牛島的分身，如跳舞般地快速舞動起了腰部。牛島覺得自己就像在暴風雨中載浮載沉的小船，終將被風浪或是雷雨給翻覆，他唯一能做的是緊抓著任何能夠支撐他身體的東西。最後幾乎是在哭喊之後，前端才只不住爆發的衝動，榨乾體內所有的液體，而後端則被注入了相同的愛液。翻覆的兩人被充滿鹹味的體液给弄濕了全身，失去掙扎的力氣，被無力感淹沒。

「我喜歡你，牛島學長。」牛島似乎在溺水的一瞬間，聽到了如此的哭訴。

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

「抱歉讓你久等了，牛島學長。」白布賢二郎打著赤腳從浴間裡出來，與平時沒什麼兩樣，整齊平整的制服襯衫一絲不苟地紮在黑色皮帶，合身的肩線描繪出底下挺直的男性骨架。  
「嗯，不會。」  
「那走吧。」白布已經將短襪及黑亮的學生皮鞋穿好，方才的女用學生鞋也不見蹤影。

踏出室內，日落之時的太陽並不刺眼，溫暖的彩霞將天邊染成夕日與夜色的美麗漸層，對於學生來說，歸去的時間還尚不嫌晚。車站前依舊是熟悉的人潮，快速並行的兩人的視線既不平行，也沒有交集。對於白布，下一個號誌就是道別的時刻，至少他原本是這麼想的。

「白布。」仍然是青藍的號誌燈，牛島卻停下了腳步。  
「有什麼事情嗎？牛島學長。」白布抬起頭，但牛島無法從他的臉上讀到任何的情緒。  
「你說的喜歡我是什麼意思？」  
「就是說對前輩的敬愛而已，沒有別的意思。」  
「是這樣啊。」  
「再見了，牛島學長。」  
「嗯，下次見。」

>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
數日後。

「聽說啊，若利上禮拜跟一個超可愛的女生回家了？」  
「我親眼看到的！沒想到基本上都拒絕的若利居然會跟女孩子回家，想都沒想到。」  
「據說還有照片對不對！」  
「喂，你從哪拿來的啊？」  
「從喜歡若利君的女孩子手上拿到的囉，至於是誰是‧秘‧密。」  
「我看看我認不認識！」  
天童、瀨見及山形三人大方地討論著他們家王牌的八卦，大平沒有加入話題之中，只是默默的關愛著。川西用手肘輕撞了白布，也忍不住好奇地低聲打探。  
「你知道是哪個女生嗎？」  
「不知道，我那個時候回家了。」  
「好吧。」川西沒有繼續追問下去。當五色也正想去瞄一眼照片的同時，牛島正好推開社團部室的門。

「若利君～來的真晚啊。」天童晃著手上的摺疊手機，一蹦一跳的準備來個興師問罪。  
「剛才被導師叫去了，說要多注意學業。」  
「哇～不愧是我們的大王牌，連導師都這麼關心！」天童簡直快不相信自己的耳朵，即使若利利從不說謊，他還是忍不住誇張地翻身仰笑。  
「喂！太失禮了吧！」  
「啊哈！抱歉抱歉。」天童一個華麗的轉身，又把臉湊近牛島「若利君，這個人是誰啊？」  
「一個認識的後輩。」  
「叫什麼名字？」  
「......不知道。」  
「啊，是嗎？真無聊～」  
「覺，算了啦，反正是若利沒興趣的女孩子，連名字都不知道。」瀨見忍不住出來打圓場，免得天童又問什麼失禮的事情。  
「就是說，名字都不記得的程度，也是夠可憐的。」山形也抱起胸，點頭附和。  
「你們再不出去，等下監督就要罵人囉。」大平終於開口提醒這些老是不受控制的同輩，雖然通常都是被覺帶壞的。天童哼著歌唬弄過去，其他人也沒再多說，準備開始訓練。

「嘛，反正早就猜到了。」望著隊友的身影，天童對自己說。

 

＞＞＞＞＞＞恭喜終於爛尾喇＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Author's Note:**

> 後記  
> 其實我是在打工的時候寫的（乾）  
> 原本有白布自己騎上去搖的部分，但是寫不下去了，所以沒有（喂）  
> 秉持著政治正確跟各種社會責任的關係，必須來解釋這個世界觀（？）。  
> 基於大部分比較傳統或保守的國家，尤其考慮到日本雖然有各種受歡迎的偽娘或是性產業開放，其實還是個嚴重厭女以及排擠同性戀的社會氛圍，譬如女性跟非異性戀者就容易受到歧視或壓迫。而偽娘雖然表面上看起來是由難性扮演可愛女生的腳色，也並不是因為男性應該穿成女裝，而是因為這滿足了「厭女情節」：可愛的女性形象，裡面卻不是令人難堪的女性。又或是一個氣質偏向陰柔的男性，也會容易被人質疑「沒有那根」之類的。  
> 另外要說到兩性框架，譬如要符合兩性交往的形象，才會被稱作戀愛關係。除了同性戀本身被壓迫以外，這種兩性框架也常常被鄉道同性戀關係中。例如說即使是同性，也會認為兩者必須要擁有陽剛加陰柔的形象，不能是兩個陽剛女子或陰柔男子等等。  
> 所以在這裡各種玩壞的白布（我對不起他）（欸）也具有排斥同性戀跟厭女的心態，因為異性戀霸權的關係，其實不太能夠接受、或主觀認為沒有人願意接受同性傾向。一方面忌妒其他「擁有資格」的女孩子，一方面也感到深惡痛絕、瞧不起女性的形象。所以當自己扮演起「女性」時，其實就是把自己所不能接受的同性愛跟女性形象給包裝成另外一個人格，與自己平時的形象劃分開來，才不會造成自己社會跟心理角色的衝突。  
> 那為什麼白布不是被幹的那個，單純只是因為他平常也不覺得自己是應該被幹的那個就是了。（一樣是因為陽剛霸權作祟，對喜歡的人其實有強烈的征服跟控制欲。）  
> （不過我家的五西基媽桑是好孩子，偉大的好孩子，不以外觀評斷他人）


End file.
